


Arizona Speeder

by Seraph_Years



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Based on a Dream, Has nothing to do with recent events, I started this like two weeks ago, Police Force Corruption, Sonic the Hedgehog meets Mirror's Edge, Tags Are Hard, long overdue, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years
Kudos: 1





	Arizona Speeder

His name was Johnathan.

He had just arrived at the hotel he wanted to stay in. After requesting a room, he paid the bill and went to his room to have a nice, quiet sleep. He was hoping that he would stay out of trouble for at least a whole night…

But two police officers managed to track him down, guns drawn.

“We know where you are! Come down and put your hands up!” one of the officers shouted.

Johnathan got up and made sure his shoes were on. He went downstairs to meet the officers.

“Can I get some sleep for once?! You are gonna drive me crazy--” Johnathan attempted to say, clearly frustrated.

“Silence! Now put your hands where I can see them, nice and slowly…” the cop ordered.

“I don’t even know what the f--- I did wrong!” Johnathan said.

The two cops look at each other. Then, with the biggest grin he could muster, Johnathan said:

“But I do know how to get around.”

His shoes light up with a color of blue. Before the cops knew it, Johnathan was up and out the door, his shoes having become rockets. He sped past the parking lot and disappeared into the night.

“That was a close one! Count your lucky stars, because you--” Johnathan said to himself, relieved.

He looked behind him and saw the two cops give chase on their hover-bikes.

“Corrupt f---king officers, man! What part of “I didn’t do s---” do you not get?!” Johnathan said with frustration in his voice.

Johnathan sped up his shoes and took off faster than they could catch up. His shoes, the Arizona Speeders, are one of a kind boots that allow the user to skate faster than humanly possible. Johnathan was going to need every mile per hour in this high-speed chase.

“Catch up with this!” he taunted.

He made a sharp right turn and thought he was safe. To his chagrin, however, a bigger and even faster cop nicknamed “Cyclone” because of his speed gave chase, ordering the azure blitz to stop along the way. The officer fired his blaster gun, and despite flying above Johnathan his shots missed. All of them. It’s not because Johnathan was moving fast, it was because they both were moving fast.

Johnathan made another left turn after that stretch of road. Dashing past the tight road put pressure on Johnathan. He hasn’t had to move this fast since the time the cops found him while he was going shopping!

“I didn’t do anything, so just leave me the f--- alone,” Johnathan said with his most ticked-off tone of voice.

“This was an order. We have to capture you for your crimes.” Cyclone stated.

“I just went to get some sleep! Do you not know that I did nothing wrong?!” Johnathan yelled.

He made another left turn, followed by another right.

“Finally, a highway!” Johnathan exclaimed as if he finally found Heaven.

He turned up the maximum speed on his boots through the watch on his arm and boosted away from Cyclone. Then, charging up a jump, he leaped far across the road. This amazes even Cyclone.

The city was pretty average, with your standard skyscrapers and restaurants and hotels. However, the city noted a steady increase in corrupt police activity. The government hasn’t done much about it for some odd reason.

Johnathan disappeared behind the traffic, thinking Cyclone wouldn’t catch up with him as he came upon a neighborhood.

Dead wrong. The speed king eventually caught up, attempting to catch Johnathan with a net. Johnathan swerved, the net hit the pavement, and Cyclone was caught in a tree.

“It’s gonna take you a lifetime before you ever get out of there,” Johnathan said with a mocking tone of voice, knowing Cyclone can’t do anything.

“You have a bounty on your head now!” Cyclone angrily said.

“Ciao. I have a movie to catch.” Johnathan replied with snarkiness in his voice.

He sped off on his rocket shoes, indeed making his way toward the nearest movie theater.

  
  


He didn’t expect the whole legion of cops in that district to show up waiting for him.

“How’d you find me?!” Johnathan exclaimed in surprise

“Doesn’t matter. Now come with us, you’re under arrest.” one of the cops ordered.

Johnathan made a quick getaway in style. He leaped up on top of the theater’s roof and sped off with a charged jump. The cops were stunned speechless.

“This is Apollyon, HEPD. The target has escaped behind the movie theater located on…” the cop said over the radio.

Johnathan could barely hear what the cop was saying after that and he didn’t care. Another day, another successful getaway.


End file.
